


On the beach

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Kara takes Mon-El to the beach.





	1. Chapter 1

After all the upheaval of Mon-El's parents crashing into their lives and finally, finally leaving, the rollercoaster of emotions she had experienced, all Kara wanted was little moment of peace and relaxation. And since Mon-El had never truly been to the ocean on earth before (strolls and gang beatups next to the harbor didn't count), Kara decided that this was the time to introduce him to her favorite beach. 

Ocean Beach was located on the outskirts of national city and less frequented, even by locals. The forecast for the day was sunny, their day offs at the DEO had been registered, the only thing missing was a certain Daxamite. 

“Hurry, we have to be early to get a good spot!” 

Kara had carefully prepared a picknick basket, a blanket, two beach bags, one beach umbrella and a cooler. Mon-El emerged from the bathroom right in time for her to unload everything except the basket on him. 

“Speed?” he asked. 

She nodded while fastening her wrap around skirt around her hips. “Just be careful. We need to stop a bit further away or else it will look suspicious.” Kara's toes curled in anticipation. For some strange reason, they hadn't really spent a lot of time as a couple outside her apartment in a way that wasn't on the job. 

A smile spread across her face. She leaned in to kiss him and grabbed the umbrella and the cooler back from him. 

“You'll love it, I promise.” 

***

 

Despite the early hour, the sky was clear and blue, promising a stunning day. They walked the last few steps to the beach, finding only a handful of people there already. Kara immediately made a beeline towards the shore, picking a spot close to the water. 

Within a few minutes she had arranged all their equipment. Blanket spread out, Umbrella in the sand near the top, cooler to the right, bags to the left, forming something like a tiny protective fort. Sitting back on her haunches, she surveyed her creation. Satisfied, she started to dig for her beach book. 

Mon-El plopped down beside her on the blanket and looked at her expectantly. 

“Water might still be a bit cold.“She lowered her voice. “For humans I mean. Shouldn't be a problem for us.” 

He grinned and stripped off his shirt and pants. Under it, he was wearing the simple black swimming trunks Kara had picked out for him. 

Suddenly the expression on his face softened and he leaned in to cup her face and give her another kiss. Kara's heart always beat a little faster when he looked at her like that. Her hand lingered on him as he pulled back. 

“Glasses,” she said automatically. 

“What?”

“Your glasses,” she pointed. “You should take them off before you go into the water.” 

“Right.” Mon-El took off his “Mike” glasses and placed them next to her on the blanket. Shooting her one more brilliant smile he turned around and dove into the surf. 

Kara followed him longingly with her eyes. He looked so happy, carefree, splashing around like an overexcited seal. On Krypton, a lot of the larger bodies of water had a slightly acidic tint and so her people had been boating people more than swimmers. Seemed like the same couldn't be said for Daxam. 

A blush crept up her cheeks as she realized that she was taking notice of the way his wet swimming trunks clung to his body. For a moment she was almost tempted to go over and tell her boyfriend to try and be less blindingly hot, or else he might draw too much attention. After all, how could people not notice? Without taking her eyes off him, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Her own batching suit was an unimaginative black one piece. She probably looked mousy by comparison.

With a sigh, she took off her glasses and placed them next to his. She always felt a bit self conscious when she was outside without either her glasses or her Supergirl costume. Taking a deep breath she rose and started walking over to her obliviously splashing alien boyfriend. When she reached over to touch his back, he turned around and pulled her into his arms and into a deep kiss. 

Out of all the things she had tried to teach him about living on earth, the rules concerning the appropriate amount of public displays of affection were ones that were resisted and forgotten most consistently (though based on what she had heard about Daxam, anything they did was already greatly tuned down to what he was used to). 

“I love it. Better than the shores of Ama'arath.” Mon-El murmured and then kissed her again, before letting himself fall over backwards and pulling her with him, till they were kissing underwater and Kara thought that she would never need to come back up for air. His hands wandered down her back and to her hips and then they were on the surface again, kissing and kissing and kissing again. His hips on her lips, his tongue against hers and her breasts pressing up against his chest with just the thin lycra of her bathing suit separating them. 

Kara pulled out of the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, trying to get him to simmer down. Still, not being able to control herself, she stole another quick kiss as the patted his shoulders and his chest. “Remember, remember what I told you, about being close in public?”

“This is public?”

“Mmmm. Kinda.”

“Kinda, kinda?”

Kara cocked her head and smiled a very toothy smile at him. “Very kinda.”

Disappointed, his hands slipped upwards again, till they were slightly above her midriff and Kara lean in to kiss him softly one more time. Being so close to him, she felt almost dizzy. And even though she was aware, from the corner of her eye, that the beach had started to fill and people were entering the water next to them, it all seemed suddenly very far away. 

Absentmindedly she ran her thumb over Mon-El's lips, trying hard to remember what she had meant to say to him. 

Before she could react, Mon-El picked lifted her up from the ground and twirled her around in the water. Kara bust out into laughter, which she tried to hide in the crook of his neck.  
“I'm very happy,” he whispered. 

“Well,” she said and kissed him again. “I'm very happy, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mon…. Mike,” Kara called, but he didn't react, not having spent enough time in his civilian identity to truly consider it his own. Kara dug into the sand next to her till she found a pebble and flipped it into his direction. He looked up and she waved at him. Mon-El shot her another one of those breathtaking, heartstopping smiles. Emerging from the ocean, he shook the water off like a wet dog and jogged over to her.

“What is it?” he greeted her and bent down for a kiss. 

For a moment, her mind turned blank again as she looked at him agape. He must have noticed, because he laughed and kissed her again. Flustered she placed her hands on his chest. It felt so smooth and warm and strong and still wet from the water of the ocean. 

Kara shook off the fascination and reminded herself why she had called him. Sheepishly, she showed him the blue plastic bottle she had retrieved from the bag. “This is sunblock” she explained. “Humans put it on their skin, to keep their skin from being hurt by the sun.”

He looked curious. “And we need this, too?”

Kara's face took on the color of a very ripe tomato. “Not really but, uh-oh, I thought we could try it too. To blend in.” She beamed at him, the perfect picture of complete innocence. 

“Sound good to me,” he said and started towelling off his chest and legs, before falling down on the blanket next to her, looking at her expectantly. 

“Great.” Eagerly, Kara put a dab of sunblock no her finger and started placing little white dots of it on his forehead cheeks and nose. “You know, I've always wanted this.” Mon-El scrunched his nose adorably and opened one eye to peek at her. “A boyfriend to do this with on the beach I mean. It just always looked like fun, to have somebody, to do this for you.”

He smiled warmly and put his hand on her thigh. “Glad to be of service then.” 

Kara leaned in and painted him a set of sunscreen whiskers with her finger. It looked so adorable she thought she might die from the cuteness. Finally she freed him from his new adornments, rubbing the cream into his skin, from nose to ears, over his cheeks, down to his chin. She moved on to his neck and throat, feeling quite shy by the time she hit shoulders. 

On a whim she straddled him, her face red with embarrassment as her groin connected with his abdomen. Mon-El's right hand never left her leg, but it slipped inwards a bit and he began to soft stroke the inside of her thigh with his thumb. Kara swallowed hard and put her hands flatly on his chest. His skin felt impossibly hot, much hotter than the sun that hit them or the sand that surrounded them. Shivers traveled down her spine every time his hardened nipples grazed the soft skin of her palms. It took her a while to realize that she had run out of sun cream and quickly grabbed the bottle to pour some more on his chest. Feeling self conscious she tipped their beach umbrella over backwards, so it at least protected them from the gaze of everybody higher up on the beach. “I hope you don't mind the scent. I tried to pick one that was really neutral. Most smell even more fruity. This one is peach,” she found herself babbling as she carefully worked the sun screen into his shoulders and pecs. 

“Kara.”

Ripped out of her concentration she looked up at his face. Mon-El was smiling. He squeezed her leg softly. 

“Ultraviolet radiation.”

“What?”

“Up to 40% of ultaviolet radiation reaches the earth even on a cloudy day.” He beamed at her. “You just said that three times in a row.” 

“I absolutely did not,” she insisted and he laughed. Leveraging herself against his chest she angled herself over him till her blonde locks were tickling his chest. It felt like little butterflies were dancing in her belly. The two of them, they were mirrors to each other. Kara smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. Her own smile widened and she imagined it to go on forever in an endless loop. She had to stop herself from kissing him again. 

Instead she slid off him, to his side and pulled him with her, still they were facing each other. Tentatively she let her fingers dance over his chest and down his belly, till she was tugging softly at the waistband of his swimming trunks. Kara brought her face close to his. No matter how often she experienced, it was always exhilarating, how easily she could take his breath away. 

“Shameless Daxamite,” she whispered. “Can't take you anywhere.” She slipped her hand into his trunks and quickly pressed her lips against his, to swallow his surprised moan. A feeling like almost like a jolt of electricity traveled up her arm when her fingertips came into contact with his erection. Kara knew she shouldn't be surprised that other people desired her, that Mon-El desired her, but it still got to her. Most of all, she was thrilled and shocked by her own daring. 

For a second Kara considered grabbing a towel to cover the two of them up. But then she realized that would probably have looked even more suspicious in this heat. Kara Danvers would be mortified at the thought of being caught and being kicked off her home beach for indecent exposure. But she couldn't stop herself. Instead she wrapped her leg around him and scooted every closer, trying to hide what her hand was doing between their bodies. 

The wet fabric of his swimming trunks felt cooler against the back of her hand, while his body felt impossibly, burning hot. She loved touching him like that. It made her feel so powerful to be touching the direct proof of his desire, to tease, to steer it. Her mouth went dry as she ran her hand along his length, then cupped his balls and traveled upwards again and stroked the tip with her thumb. The faint sounds of rustling of cloth, of the touch of skin against skin, the quickening of his breath threatened to drive her insane. Her eyes wandered up to his face again, as she watched him fight so bravely against making too much noice. 

Kara was addicted to this, the expression in his eyes, his pupils wide with arousal, to the way his breath went deep and raspy. For all her life, Kara had always known the importance, no, the duty of self control. And she had spent so much of her life being shy and awkward and afraid to hurt people by accident. Mon-El, however, he was so different from her. Kara tried to teach him the value of control when it came to battle and to moving in the human world. But when it came to pleasure, now as she held him, he was so … fearless, so open. Mon-El didn't care about looking foolish, or needy, or indulgent. Kara knew, if she let him, he'd be shouting his desire for her from every rooftop. Envy overcame her. She wanted this, she wanted to be this, she wanted to never to have to stop looking at this. 

Kara's legs twitched in response to his desire and she found herself wanting, craving more, but unable to complete. Another jolt hit her as Mon-El's hand snuck down to join hers, grabbing her wrist, covering the back of her hand with hers, leading her. Showing her just the right rhythm, taking her breath away. They were joined. Connected. She couldn't tell anymore whether just a few seconds or entire minutes had passed. When he came, if felt like an earthquake to her, even though there was no sound. His climax reverberated in body, like an echo, responding to him and Kara was no longer sure where he stopped and where she began, her body in shock, questioning whether she was inside or outside. 

***

Afterwards they held each other, her back against his chest, his left arm acting as her pillow, his right arm wrapped around her. Kara felt drowsy, exhausted. He body still felt confused and aching, but she was too spent to do anything about it. So instead she interlaced her hand with Mon-El's and let her mind wander. Even though it was the middle of the brightest day, a wistfulness overcame her that would have been more befitting of a cooler evening and she found herself with the desire to confess. 

“When I was in this other world,” Kara started softly, “the world of the Music Meister, you where there. I mean, not you You-you. Some other you. And when I realized that in that world, this other you didn't even know me, and that other you was in love with somebody else, I, I hated it.” Blinking hard she looked up at him. “And I felt so selfish. Because I had just told you that we shouldn't be together anymore and, and I realized that I couldn't stand the thought of a world where you weren't in love with me. Does that sound awful?”

Mon-El cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You had every right to be angry.” He hesitated. “I'm just thankful that this means something to you.” 

Worry lines appeared on her forehead. “Of course this means something to me.” Kara bit her lip and snuggled into him, wanting to reassure him with her touch, but secretly relieved when he didn't inquire further and just pulled her into an even tighter embrace. _I'm never giving you up again, _she thought and leaned in to kiss his shoulder.__

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader. Sorry for any mistakes and anything that sounds weird in English :(


End file.
